


you stole my heart (with just one look)

by yearningbi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, accidental marriage proprsal, just fluff....., them, therye so in love, ugh i love them so much theyre so gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearningbi/pseuds/yearningbi
Summary: “You love me,” Atsumu smiled up at him.“I do,” Kiyoomi sighed, “but don't tell Atsumu, it will all get into his head, and then I'll never hear the end of it,” he jokes.“Don't worry,” Atsumu chuckles, “your secret is safe with me.”---Kiyoomi proposes, accidentally.title from 'stole my heart' by one direction
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 317





	you stole my heart (with just one look)

**Author's Note:**

> [now available in russian! ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10204518)

Kiyoomi loves Atsumu. Truly, he does. They have been dating for a little over two years and it’s the happiest Kiyoomi has ever felt. If you’d ask him, he’ll tell you; Atsumu is the love of his life.

But if he had to sit through one more minute of those silly little computer beeping sound noises Atsumu's game kept spewing, he was going to make those little animal characters come to life and eat them all as if they were candy.

Okay, maybe a little extreme. Atsumu was having fun, enjoying himself, and Kiyoomi wasn’t actually mad. He was simply tired and worried for Atsumu. They were athletes, they had to keep a healthy sleeping schedule. “Tsumu, put the game aside, it’s late,” he tried to reason, but his boyfriend wouldn't listen. 

“No,” Atsumu slurred. “Five more minutes,” he yawned. Kiyoomi knew Atsumu was as exhausted as he was. He decided to try once again. “Atsumu. You can get back to it tomorrow, after a full night of sleep, like you’re supposed to get,” was his move this time. But still, nothing from his partner.

Time for the big guns, then.

“‘Tsumu, love,” he starts with a pet name. Surely, that will get a reaction out of Atsumu. “Put the switch back, I want to hold you,” he strung together a sentence he knew Atsumu couldn’t refuse. Immediately, Atsumu placed the console on his bedside table and turned around to look over at Kiyoomi. 

“I believe I was promised some cuddles?” Atsumu teased, a wide grin on lips, eyes tired.

“Shut up,” Kiyoomi retorted, ever so sharply, opening his arms for his lover to slide in. 

Atsumu immediately took advantage of that, slithering into Kiyoomi arms, smashing his face against Kiyoomi's collarbone. He nosed a little at his neck before finally finding a comfortable spot where Kiyoomi’s neck met his shoulder. 

“Love you,” Kiyoomi whispers.

“Love ya too,” he heard right back from the man tucked against his chest, accompanied with a light peck on his neck.

Kiyoomi tightens his hold and runs his fingers through Atsumu's hair, soft and soothing, until he can hear his breathing has evened out, his whole body finally relaxed. Kiyoomi can finally relax, himself. Just before sleep took over him as well, a thought passed his brain. 

‘I want this for the rest of my life.’

And he was carried away into the sweet land of unconsciousness. 

◊◊◊

The morning after, Kiyoomi woke up first, as he always does, however, this time he didn't get up to make coffee and start his day. No, today he stayed in for a couple minutes more, watching the love of his life peacefully snoring in their bed. 

He pushed a stray strand of hair out of Atsumu’s relaxed forehead, placing a light kiss there. 

“G’mornin’...”

“Sorry, did I wake you up?”

“Yeah, but it's okay because it's you.”

“You can go back to sleep if you want, I was just going to make us some breakfast.”

“Nooooo… stay in bed a little longer, we never get to cuddle like this anymore.”

Kiyoomi couldn't say no to that, Atsumu is right. Between practice, games, interviews, and team outings, they simply never got to stay in late, to bask in each other’s presence like right now. 

“Alright, alright,” he agreed, wrapping his arms back around Atsumu. 

Atsumu nuzzled up against Kiyoomi’s chest, and the latter felt like he was about to burst with warmth. At that moment, Kiyoomi was so full of love it almost felt overwhelming. Waves of bliss and delight washed over him, and he felt at home. God, Atsumu would one day be the end of him. He wasn't afraid to vocalize his feelings.

Tightening his hold on Atsumu, he uttered, “I love you.”

“Aw, I love ya too,” Atsumu replied.

“No, I love you. You're the love of my life. You are my home. God, I love you so much, what have you done to me? I'm all soft now. I never want to be away from you. I want to take care of you for the rest of our lives, Atsumu. I love you so much it hurts, you're my everything,” Kiyoomi rambled on and on. 

There was a moment of silence, allowing the both of them to take in Kiyoomi’s words, until Atsumu pushed away from the embrace to look at Kiyoomi’s face and snorted. “Oh my god, Omi-kun, was that a proposal?” 

“I tell you my deepest, most vulnerable thoughts and feelings, and you laugh?” Kiyoomi said in mock hurt. He took a second before continuing. “I… I guess it was.”

“Well, it was lousy,” Atsumu taunted, “ya didn't even get on one knee. I didn't even get a ring!”

“Don't criticize my proposal!” Kiyoomi shot back, “Dumbass,” he adds. 

“Ya love me,” Atsumu smiled up at him. 

“I do,” Kiyoomi sighed, “but don't tell Atsumu, it will get into his head, and then I'll never hear the end of it,” he jokes.

“Don't worry,” Atsumu chuckles, “yer secret is safe with me.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, happy just to be laying in the same bed as the other. Long moments go by, the room is quiet, until Atsumu speaks up.

“Hey, if ya actually were serious, we should go shoppin’ for the rings together. Don't want a lousy, ringless fiancé.” Atsumu declared.

“What do you mean, ‘if you were serious’? ‘Tsumu, did you think I was kidding?” Kiyoomi asked in a concerned voice. “Of course I meant it, stupid,” he reassured.

“Well, Omi, no one has ever proposed to me, an’ ya didn't even have a ring, so how would I know if it was real an’ not a spur of the moment kinda thing ya regret two seconds after?” He mocked, probably tried to be funny, but Kiyoomi sensed the underlying insecurity.

“You big baby. It was a spur of the moment thing, but that doesnt mean I am any less serious about wanting to spend the rest of my life with you.” Kiyoomi explained, nothing but adoration in his voice. 

“Good, because I have a no-return policy.” Atsumu grumbled.

“I wouldn't give you up for anything in the whole world,” Kiyoomi promised, placing a palm on Atsumu's face, gently caressing his cheek, lightly grazing his thumb over it in a smooth, circly, motion.

Atsumu leaned into the touch. “Baby,” Kiyoomi said. He, himself, did not know if he meant it as a pet name or as an insult. 

“Don’t be rude to yer future husband, Omi-Omi!” 

Kiyoomi laughed. “Gimme a kiss.”

“Rude future husbands don't deserve any kisses,” Atsumu said, but gave him a kiss anyway.

“Ugh, gross, go brush your teeth,” Kiyoomi told Atsumu.

“Yeah, ya too,” Atsumu replied. 

In the bathroom, as they went together through their daily morning routine in relative silence, Kiyoomi spoke up. “You know, earlier you seemed pretty set on us being future husbands after you made fun of my proposal. Technically, we aren't even fiancés. You didn't say yes.” 

Atsumu gasped at that, inhaling a bit of toothpaste in the process. After the coughing fit and rinsing his mouth he gasped again, for dramatics. 

“What, Atsumu,” Kiyoomi was unbothered. 

“Ya said all that earlier, and ya were just okay with me not sayin’ anythin’ back?” he yelled at Kiyoomi, not out of anger, just surprise.

“You don't need to yell, I'm right here,” he complained, “and yeah, it’s fine if you don’t give me an answer immediately, we haven't discussed it beforehand and it wasn't planned and all that, so, uh. Yes, I'm fine with you not having an answer for now, take as long as you need.”

“Yes!” Atsumu announced.

“What?” Kiyoomi looked at him, confused. 

“I mean yes! My answer is yes, I wanna marry ya, spend the rest of my life with ya, raise our children together, get old an’ retire toge-” Atsumu wasn't able to finish, because Kiyoomi grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a searing kiss. 

It took Atsumu a second to realize what was happening, but soon after he relaxed, closed his eyes, kissing his lover back. Atsumu’s hands made their way to the back of Kiyoomi’s head, fingers entangled in soft, black, curly hair. Kiyoomi’s hand left his side in order to cradle Atsumu’s face, as gentle as holding a newborn baby for the first time, as if Atsumu was the most precious thing in the world. 

Well, to Kiyoomi, he was. 

They pulled apart, foreheads touching, panting lightly and looking the other in the eye. Atsumu’s hands trailed down to hold Kiyoomi’s waist. Kiyoomi’s one hand let go of Atsumu's shirt as the other hand stayed on his cheek, his thumb running over Atsumu's cheekbone in a tender, repetitive, motion. Atsumu leaned into the touch.

“Holy shit,” Atsumu breaks the silence. 

“Way to ruin the moment,” Kiyoomi scoffed. 

Atsumu ignored that statement, and instead, chose to focus on the more important matter at hand. “We’re gonna be husbands!” he squealed. 

“Yeah, yeah we are,” Kiyoomi said in a small voice, eyes never leaving Atsumu, his gaze full of devotion, fondness, and a hint of excitement he couldn't hide. 

“Holy shit,” Atsumu repeated, giddy. 

“So you’ve mentioned,” Kiyoomi replied, more and more excitement breaking through in his voice. He buried his face into the blond mop of hair on Atsumu's head. 

“We still need ta go ring shoppin’,” Atsumu reminded him.

“What, right now?” Kiyoomi poked fun at him.

“Well, it is our day off-” he started, only for his boyfriend, now fiancé, to interrupt him. 

“Absolutely not, Atsumu, and for exactly the same reason. It's our day to stay at home and rest. Maybe cook something nice. We can go ring shopping when the season ends,” he lifted his head from Atsumu’s hair. 

“But that’s in months!” Atsumu whined. 

“I think we can afford to wait three months, ‘Tsumu,” Kiyoomi said. “You can wait three months for your ring.”

“I can’t, baby, I really can’t, I need ta show ya off, now that yer mine,” Atsumu beamed, holding tight onto Kiyoomi’s waist, swaying them both side to side. He gave Kyioomi a look, one that was impossible to turn down.

“Fine!” Kiyoomi caved, lifting his arms, as if defeated, “we’ll go ring shopping next weekend.”

Atsumu's smile was as wide as it gets, “yer so good to me, Omi-kun.”

That smile. Kiyoomi would risk it all for that smile. 

“Alright, cute and all, but if you plan on having more romantic moments I’d rather have them anywhere in the house but our bathroom,” Kiyoomi came to his senses.

“Great thinking,” Atsumu agreed immediately. 

◊◊◊

Kiyoomi was making breakfast when Atsumu walked into the kitchen, cheesy western pop playing from his phone. Atsumu turned Kiyoomi around in a swift move, grabbed his hands in his and started leading Kiyoomi around, making them dance to the song together.

“What are you doing,” Kiyoomi deadpanned. 

“What does it look like I’m doin’? We’re dancin’!” Atsumu announced. 

“Yes, Atsumu, I can see that, I was just in the middle of making breakfast and I don't want my eggs to burn,” Kiyoomi asserted, trying to weasel out of Astumu’s grasp. 

Atsumu just held on tighter. “Nuh-uh! Dance with me until the song ends, one obligatory dance, and ya can go back to yer eggs. It’s practice, for our future weddin’.”

Kiyoomi sighed, “One dance.”

They ended up dancing more than one dance. Kiyoomi’s eggs burnt and he made Atsumu cook some new ones. Kiyoomi admitted to himself that he might have enjoyed dancing, just a little bit.

◊◊◊

Kiyoomi blinked his eyes open and looked around. Outside, it was already dark, the room’s only light source was the running TV. From the looks of it, it has been on for quite a while. His limbs felt heavy and warm. Oh, they had fallen asleep on the couch. ‘That was a really good nap,’ he thought. Underneath him, Atsumu was still asleep, snoring lightly, with his arms wrapped around Kiyoomi’s waist. Kiyoomi was, once again, filled with indescribable affection towards his partner. 

“Hey, ‘Tsum-’Tsum,” he said, residues of sleep making his voice thick and rich, like honey. “We gotta move to the bed, baby.” Atsumu didn't budge. 

Kiyoomi got off of Atsumu and off of the couch. He crouched next to it, on the floor, and started gently shaking Atsumu awake. “C'mon, let’s go to bed, it will be so much more comfortable for you.”

“Hnnng…” Atsumu grumbled, “Don’t wanna get up…” 

“You gotta. C’mon, it’s late. Get up and let’s go to bed,” he coaxed, but Atsumu did not cooperate. “Please, Atsumu, then we can cuddle on the bed.”

That did get more of a reaction from Atsumu, but he still didn't get up. “‘M too tired… carry me, Omi.”

“You’re not a child, Atsumu. And you're heavy, you know that,” Kiyoomi laughed quietly, stood up and extended an arm out for Atsumu to take.

“Ugh,” he drawled out, “fine,” he got up without Kiyoomi’s help, but took his hand in his own, anyway, which got him a look from his lover. “What? Ya offered,” that makes Kiyoomi laugh again. Atsumu squeezed his fiancé’s hand, “God, I love yer laugh.” 

Embarrassed, Kiyoomi fell face-first on their bed. “C'mere,” he heard Atsumu saying softly. He looked over at his partner and found him already looking at him, gaze admiring, arms open wide. An invitation. Wordlessly, Kiyoomi inched closer, until the side of his head was pressed against Atsumu’s chest, arms around Atsumu’s torso. Atsumu, in turn, pulled the blanket over the both of them and raised his hand to stroke Kiyoomi’s cheek, with his other hand under Kiyoomi’s body. 

“Ya comfy?” Atsumu asked in a low tone.

“Yeah, you?” Kiyoomi replied with a question.

“Mhm,” Atsumu hummed simply. 

Atsumu fell asleep first. Kiyoomi basked in the warmth his partner radiated, listening to his steady heartbeat. The last twenty-four hours had to be the best twenty-four hours of his life. Nothing makes him happier than having Atsumu by his side. 

Kiyoomi fell asleep minutes later with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> this one WAS beta-read... thanks to [my good friend](/users/lyrsbian/) go read her work! she also has a sakuatsu fanfic up right here:  
> [the moon will sing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153050)
> 
> so.... sakuatsu are my most recent brain rot. they are, as they say, living in my mind rent free. god i love them so much
> 
> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
